Dread Child
by ColleraZorn
Summary: Lucien Lachance, strong, crule, cunning, and big brother? This is a story of the child marked by Sithis and destined to love a dragon. Iris Lachance.
1. Marked

**I own nothing except my Oc's...does any one know who was speaker before Lucien?**

Lucien Lachance was a murder, member of the black hand, and big brother, a very protective big brother. His only biological siblings where his younger brother, Aleron, and his baby sister Iris. While he had come to embrace the Dark Brotherhood as family and loved causing the deaths of other, understatement of the era, he never wanted blood on the hands of Aleron and Iris.

Lucien was thirteen when Aleron was born and latter that night he killed the midwife who tended to his mother to keep her silent. Lucien's mother was a whore for a nobleman of Chorrol who had brought her down from High Rock.

Five years after Aleron was born Iris came into this horrid world. Sadly Lucien's mother passed with this birthing and Lucien killed his father, his father's wife, his half siblings, and over half of his father's servant. It was later that night that that he was visited by the speaker for the Cheydinhal Sanctuary.

It took Lucien only one year to become the new Speaker of Cheydinhal since his predecessor died from illness, along with almost all of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. They only ones to survive the illness were, Gogron gro-Bolmog, M'raaj-Dar, Ocheeva and Teinaava who where only infants at the time,Vicente Valtieri, and of course Lucien, Aleron and Iris.

With the illness came much unrest, many thought it to be some half assed Purification, but comes to find out it was bad well water. Then when it seemed that the once most crowed Sanctuary would be to small to operate Telaendril and Antoinetta Marie came.

Aleron was quite since he was born, at birth instead of crying he simply whimpered. Iris on the other hand was loud with laughter and a happy child who was always watched by her elder brothers, both of birth and darkness. She spent her days studying the bow with Telaendril and magic with M'raaj-Dar. When she was not studying she could be found trying to tag Gogron or tying to trick the Argonian twins into skip out on their lessons. At night was when she had the most fun Vicente would often take her out side the Sanctuary, Lucien however would not allow them to leave Cheydinhal.

Now it was Iris's eight birthday and everyone was excited as they played games and ate sweets. Lucien could be seen smiling as his little sister ran around in the very expensive dress he bought her. It had a black silk corset and black velvet skirt. As an added present he was going to take her and Aleron to the Imperial City to visit for a few days like they did twice a year.

The festivities did not last long as Ungolim had unexpectedly shown up looking troubled. Iris ran up to him and hugged smiling "Hello big brother Ungolim". Ungolim smiled and patted her head, "Here I have something for you" It was a bracelet made of thin silver and gold ropes intertwining. She put it on and giggled "It has night eye!"

"Lucien, can I have a word with you in privet?" Ungolim asked as Lucien watched his sister run around Mathieu Bellamont in circles singing a song she made up about the Night Mother.

Lucien lead Ungolim to his room* and shut the door. "What can I do for you, Honored Listener?" Lucien said offering the Bosmer a seat. "I have-The Night Mother- Look there is no easy way for me to say this" Lucien started dreading the worst. "I know you are protective of Iris, but the Night Mother told me something that my just put her in harms way. Iris has been marked by Sithis as the reincarnation of His first child. She is blessed yet cursed."

Lucien looked at Ungolim with awe "There is no way, she is too genital a child. Wait what do you mean she is in danger?"

Ungolim sighed, "I do not know all the dangers she will face in her life but the Night Mother worries for her. She told me to tell you that Iris needs to join the Mages guild and gain entrance to the Arcane University soon. I will be staying here until she completes her recommendation from here in Cheydinhal, then I will travel with her to Bruma and so on and so forth until I leave her in the Imperial City. I trust she will go to the Mages guild tomorrow. I know you wanted to take her to the Imperial City, but I think that her safety is top priority. Also if anyone ask I taking her to train her to become a spy for the family."

"I'll tell her tonight for now, Honored Listener, for now will you join the party?" Lucien said standing. "Yes I will"

**Ok notes**

**well the only note I have is the one about the room...Ocheeva's room I think would have been Lucien's when she was younger... that pretty much it... R&R please**


	2. Arcane University

**Another Chapter, Another sleepless night**

**I own nothing but my Ocs...any Ocs that arnt mine belong to a friend. Lol**

**Lucien: Read this or may the Night Mother have mercy on you for I shall not.**

**CZ: Lucien?**

**Lucien: Yes honored writer?**

**CZ: *sweat drop* um okaaay... Stop threating my readers**

**Lucien: But**

**CZ: No Buts**

**Lucien: Fine**

**CZ: Dont flip me the bird when my back is to you**

**Lucien:-_- Damn**

It took Iris little over a month to obtain the recommendations from the the guild halls across Cyrodiil. To her the most memorable was the one of Kvatch. She had to find six items hidden in the city for a potion. Three where in the castle. The Count had smiled at her and asked her where her mother was "Rotting in the ground, isn't that what the dead are supposed to do?" she answered making everyone look at he oddly.

Well that was over now and she was standing with Ungolim at the doors that would lead her to the Arcane University. He handed her some money and told her that Lucien and Aleron would be in the city by Loredas, it way Sundas.

Iris took a deep breath it was very early in the day most of the mages would not be up at this time she could only hope that this Raminus Polus was an early riser. Opening the door she was greeted by a battlemage.

"Well how can I help you little girl? Are you lost? Where is your mother; is she looking for you?" He asked while checking her for any visible injury. "No I'm not lost, and my mother is dead, died brithing me. My name is Iris Lachance I need to speak to a man named Raminus." Iris watched as the man's face shifted from slight worry to awe.

"I heard you where young but I never imagined" the battlemage mumbled mostly to himself. "Who are you any way?" Iris asked looking at the man. "Fredrick Bennit"

Fredrick left Iris in the Arch-Mage's lobby so that he may find Raminus.

Iris sat on the bench humming looking towards the door Fredrick went out, so she did not notice when the portal started to glow behind her.

Hannibal Traven paused as he saw a small girl sitting in his lobby. He knew this girl, but only from a distance. Every once in a while he would see her with two young men running around the city and when he would go to inspect the guildhalls he would see her running around Cheydinhal after dark with a vampire. He had confronted the vampire once only to have the vampire laugh and say that he was friends with the girl's eldest brother and would allow no harm to come to the child.

"Well hello little one. You must be what all the fuss has been about these past few days. I must say to be as young and powerful as you are, well it gives you quite the reputation." Traven smiled as the girl jumped and reached for a dagger at her hip.

"Relax child, I am no threat. I am Hannibal Traven Arch-Mage, and may I have the honor to be the first to welcome you to the Arcane University, Apprentice Iris Lachance"

Raminus ran into the room panting and hair still messy from sleep. Iris giggled a little at how flustered the man was. After speaking to Raminus a problem came to light...the guild did not have many, if any, child sized robes. The closest thing they had in Iris's size was one for a young bosmer and even that was a little large on the girl.

"It will have to do for now until we get her a set her size" Traven said as she came out of the Orary with Bothiel. The sleeves went past her fingertips at least half an inch and the bottom drug the floor. Iris was bored now Raminus was speaking with Bothiel about the classes the small child was to take. Thankfully they had let her go chance back into her clothes from before. Fredrick came back into the room. He was holding a basket filled with breads and fruits. Iris had not eaten for a few days after the having left Leyawiin, Zombie stink always made her not hungry for a few days same thing happened in Skingrad.

Traven smiled as he watched the child eye the food but make no move to get any until she was given permission.

"Come with me Iris, we shall eat out side, it is such a nice day to be spent indoors." Traven said leading the girl outside after taking the basket from Fredrick.

Once outside they sat on the steps leading from the tower to the lower levels of the university.

"Um, sir, where is everybody?" Iris asked noticing the lack of students.

"It is Sundas so there are no classes to day also on Loredas. On those days you may leave the university as you see fit but be warned the gates and doors are locked at midnight on Sundas."

"What about during the week?" Iris said eating an apple after checking it for poison, a habit her dark brothers instilled in her mind.

"Well classes start at nine in the morning and last until four in the afternoon. After classes you may exit the university as you see fit, but the doors are locked at eleven at night, but only to apprentices." Traven watched as she ate. He was a little worried that she was checking for poison in every peace she ate. He could tell by her mannerisms that she had been raised among assassins. While any other person would just see a child that was a picky eater he could tell more. When she picked any of the food up she looked at it first for any signs of tampering, then she would smell it in two quick sniffs, after wards she would place her thumb nail inside and watch for any changes in color no matter how slight they may be, finally after she could not see any danger she would take a very small bite and hold it on her tung for a few moments. Then she would take lager bites and chew slowly until she was finished. All the while rubbing her wrist softly to check for any increase or decrease in her pulse. And she did all with even him almost not noticing.

"Why?" Iris asked finally full and slightly bored. "Well the teachers dislike when the apprentices fall asleep during lessons so the apprentices have a curfew, but several of the higher ranking mages travel on guild business and arrive at all hours so the doors must be open to them" Traven explained.

"Arch-Mage we have finished arranging her classes." Raminus said handing Traven a piece of parchment. Traven read over the list and smiled handing Iris her schedule "You start classes tomorrow, Apprentice."

Iris nodded and looked at her list as Raminus handed her a second list before following the Arch-Mage back to the tower.

"Morndas

History of Magic, Professor Hanlui, 9 am til 11 am

Advanced Alchemy, Professor Binlo, 11 am til 3 pm

Novice Conjuration, Professor Hanalu, 3 pm til 4 pm

Tirdas

Destruction, Professor L Karond, 9 am til 11 am

Mystisim, Professor H Karond, 11 til 1 pm

Restoration,Professor Mari, 1 pm til 2 pm

Illusion, Professor gra-Moga, 2 pm til 4 pm

Middas

Enchanting, Professor Shamira, all day 9 am til 4 pm

Turdas

Spellmaking, Professor Sheeku, all day 9 am til 4 pm

Fredas

Star reading, Professor Bothiel, 11pm(Turdas) til 5 am(Fredas)

Practice 9 am til 11 am

Alteration, Professor Irlav, 11am til 3 pm

no classes til Morndas"

Iris read out loud to her self before turning her attion to the second note.

_Morter & Petisle _

_Parchment_

_Ink_

_Pens_

_Basic Conjuration Symbols by Irne Moza_

_Fundaments of Alchemy_

_Fundaments of Spellmaking_

_Destruction an Art by Noric Iso_

_Lesser Soul Gems empty_

_Lunch will be eaten in class so please bring your lunch ahead a time._

_Also a please but a bag to keep your blongings in and a bag for your class supplies_

Iris looked at the coin purse Ungolim gave her it was fairly heavy with coin. She could buy every thing she needed and have a lot to spare, that is if she could find every thing on her list.

In the marketplace Iris bought every thing on her list and even some extra clothes to fit under her robe and a baby hawk from a street vendor. "Nava, that'll be your name little one" Iris giggled feeding the small hawk a bit of her mutton. She even got a small cage to house Nava at night. Nava cheeped happily.

It was dusk when Iris returned to the university with her belongings. As she got to the dorms she found that they where all full and she would have no place to sleep indoors. Stepping out side Iris quickly looked at the sky and determined that it would not rain that night so she quickly found a place behind a wall.

Iris loved to sleep under the stars and hummed to herself as she spread out her bedroll. She was thankful it was late springtime or it would be to cold for Nava.

**Lucien: Why did she get a bird, no mage at the university has a pet so why her?**

**CZ: Cus she's eight and see a cute bird and has cash to blow.**

**Lucien: But why a bird?**

**CZ: Are you still upset about that pidgin?**

**Lucien: Yes it blew my cover.**

**CZ: You have problems...so many problems**

**Lucien: And you are just learning this now?**

**CZ: Shut up. Vicente take it away**

**Vicente:*smiles and cast charm spell on all readers* Please Review and may Sithis be with you.**


	3. Not Home

Lucien had to admit that with Iris gone the sanctuary was lonely. Every one seemed subdued. Aleron would spend his time out by the castle with his friend Amina. Antoinetta sat next to the door just watching it. Gogron spent his time sitting in the living area polishing his ax. Telaendril would just pace up and down the sanctuary. Ocheeva and Teinaava had been sent back to Black Marsh as Shadow Scales already so they were not around any more. Vicente would just sit in his room and read Iris's little poems all day and night. Even M'raaj-Dar was bored, having no one to argue with. Mathieu was no loner a part of the sanctuary, as he became Nimahi of Anvil's new Silencer. Lucien was spending more time on his potions and poisons. Finally Schemer was not eating enough.

The once load, active sanctuary seemed so empty. Everyone was so used to coming back after a mission to be happily greeted by the one white rose of this black rose garden. Lucien smiled some what bitterly at the joke Vicente had made not even three months before.

"With out our angel this sanctuary is not a home" Lucien heard from behind. Lucien turned to Vicente face not showing the turmoil inside. "I have never missed the light as much as I do now" the elder said watching the door remembering walking through it and having Iris latch onto his leg laughing. "Then go light a candle" Lucien said sarcasm dripping from his voice. Vicente gave him a slight smile, "But what is a candle when compared to the sun?"

Lucien was upset that he would not be able to see Iris for many more days, weeks even, his duties had tripled in the past week and most required the family to go outside Cyrodiil.

Lucien penned the letter to her explaining that only Aleron would be there to see her but it would be a few days. He gave it to the messenger along with a coin purse and told the courier that his sister knew how much money was in that purse and would write him the amount she received in her next letter.

Before Lucien knew it it was time for Aleron to leave it would take the boy two days to reach the Imperial City. "Now remember stay on the road and do not travel at night. If you can travel with a Legion Solder. Also remember~"

"Use my magicka to keep my distance from any potential threats. Lucien you've told me this about a hundred times already I'll be fine and I am staying a the Tiber Septim while I'm there. I also plan on staying a while so don't expect me to be home any time soon okay?" Aleron said giving his brother a hug. Lucien watched as Aleron walked away a slight smile on his face. Aleron and Iris where his world if any thing would happen to them he did not know what he would do.

"Well no use thinking on what will never be" Lucien mumbled smiling as he shook his head.

**CZ: this is just kinda a filler chapter that foreshadows something important. R&R and no sue**


	4. Advanced

**Collera: You're gonna meet some one real important in this chapter even if they don't know how important they are...Now please welcome Emperor Uriel Septim!**

**Emperor Uriel: Thank you, now please do not sue, Collera Zorn owns nothing except her Ocs.**

Iris was woken up in the morning by the chiming of a bell. It was morning but no one was out. She would come to know this as the one hour warning bell to wake every one up.

Her first class was uneventful, M'raaj-Dar had taught her most of this, she did however still take notes. Professor Hanlui was a nice old man, he allowed her ask questions when there was something she wasn't quite clear on. Some of the other students just gave her dirty looks, she could tell that they where here because their families had money and most likely bought their way in. One girl named Maggie Ulna made a commit that it was a bad start for such a young girl to sleep around so early just to get what she wants. Of course Iris, being raised around M'raaj-Dar, replied "What? You got a guilty heart?"

It was time for her next class now with Professor Binlo. An Altemer woman that was very old, even by Altemer standards, and very crabby. She looked down her nose at Iris, not hard to do considering the height difference. "What are you doing here?" Binlo asked with a sneer. "I am here for class, this _is_ advanced alchemy is it not?" Iris said with the most polite voice she could considering she wanted to cut out this woman's tongue already. "I am not a baby sitter, go on shoo, there is no room in my class, get out" Binlo said.

"Professor I do not have a lab partner yet" a voice from the back of the class called. Iris smiled at the young man. He had a slight tan, unlike her moon pale skin. His hair was brown, her hair was jet black. His eyes where blue, she had amethyst. Iris walked to him and said "Thank you, I am Iris Lachance". "Martin, Martin Cloud"

Binlo had a sour look on her face as she taught her class that day. Around lunch she scolded Iris for disrupting the lesson when the girl's stomach growled. Martin handed her some bread while a friend of his distracted Binlo, allowing the little girl to eat. Finally it was time for class to be over. Her next class held little to no interest for her, but she never did like conjuration.

When she finally was able to leave class she saw that Martin was waiting for her. He had a noticed her stuff out side and placed it in the dorms next to his bed.

Iris ended up sharing a room with Martin and three of his friends: Ami Ultan, Jarred Ice-Deer, and Mamir'z.

It was LORDAS! Finally Iris could go do a little shopping. It had been over two weeks since Iris first came to the university, Fredrick and Martin promised her that they would take her to see a circus from Black Marsh later that night, but that wasn't until late and Iris wanted to go shopping.

"I'll go with you I want to get some parchment" Martin said following his classmate out of the dorm.

"Mamir'z why are you smiling like that." Ami asked looking at her friend as she watched the door. "One day they will fall in love, I know it" Mamir'z said her smile getting larger. "So you see it to?" Jarred asked making Mamir'z nodded. "See what?" Ami asked again. "It is the way they hold them selves. They will be such a loving pair" Mamir'z explained before letting a few clicks in her native tongue sneak out in prayer.

"Martin why are we stopping?" Iris asked looking around Martin, she saw men dressed in very regale clothes surrounded by men and women in strange armor. Martin knelt down to her level and pointed. "You see that man?" Martin asks pointing to the oldest of the men dressed in finery, Iris nodded. "That is the Emperor Uriel Septim and those younger men around him are his sons: Crown Prince Geldall, Prince Enman, and Prince Ebel." Martin pointing to each prince as he said his name. Iris nodded before asking "What about those people in heavy armor?" "Those are my father's Blades" said a voice. The two looked up to see the youngest prince, Prince Ebel, standing before them. Martin bowed, but Iris was too busy stairing past Ebel at the Blades. "Blades? Like the Blade of a sword?" Iris asked. Prince Ebel smiled "Yes they act as my father's body guards" he knelt down so that he could be face to face with Iris. The Emperor was the next to approach "You are a very curious child, tell me little one what is you name?" "Iris Lachance" Iris said smiling at the man. Normally new people made her nervous, but for some reason she felt at ease around these men. "Do you have a holy* name?" Emperor Uriel asked patting the girl's head. "Nightshade" Iris said. "Iris Nightshade Lachance, that is a very beautiful name" Prince Ebel said his face beaming. Emperor Uriel then looked at Martin "What about you, what is your full name?" Martin blushed slightly "Martin Broderick Cloud".

"Father! Brother! We must hurry or Mother shall be cross with us!" Crown Prince Geldall said. Iris looked crestfallen. "What is wrong?" Prince Ebel asked looked at the girl, "I miss my big brothers" Iris said wishing that she was with her family. Prince Ebel seemed to think a minute, causing his brother to shoot him a glare. Then Prince Ebel took an earing out of his ear, it was small, shaped like a feather and made out of pure diamond with a ruby shaft. He grasped Iris's hand and placed the earing inside "From now on I'll be your brother too okay?" Iris nodded and Prince Ebel patted her head before following his father to his older brothers.

Prince Ebel watched the sunset with his older brothers as his father walked up behind them. "Why did you never tell us" Geldall asked a solemn look on his face. Uriel was confused "Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb Father! He looks just like you! He is our brother and he does not even know it! What if something happens to him? What if he becomes injured and has no Blade with him to save him?" Geldall said pain in his eyes. Uriel smiled his oldest son always wanted his brothers to be safe and even this new brother made Geldall feel a protective urge for Martin.

"He has a different mother, and you mother tried to have him killed before he was even born. I was trying to protect him. Even now if your mother were to learn of him it would be the end of Martin's life" Uriel explained.

"Its okay Father, thanks to him not being raised here he has met _her_" Ebel said with a big grin on his face making his other brothers smile. "Her? You mean the child, Iris?" Uriel asked.

"I have seen her in my dreams as a young woman. The Dark Brotherhood loves her, for she was born with the Mark of Sithis. She will some day lead them all and show the world that not everything clothed in black is evil." Geldall said watching the sunset with a smile on his face.

"In my dreams I see her in a full set of Blades armor going over battle plans with Jauffre, Martin stands beside her looking at her with such love." Enman says watching the people below.

"I also see her. She stands by Martin, heavy with child, as he lights the Dragon Fires" Ebel says watching below as Iris ran past followed by Martin and an other man.

"All hail Iris Lachance future Empress of Tamriel" Uriel said bowing his head. "Hail" His sons coursed bowing their heads.

Iris stopped and looked towards the balcony that she could not see. "Iris come on we want to get good seats!" Martin yelled. Iris ran up to him and hopped on his back. Fredrick laughed.

**Collera:Well what do you think?**

**Amair: Sis u have so many issuse and when is um..THAT...supposed to happen**

**Collera:Soon but not for a few chapters...**

**Amair:Okay welll everyone please R&R**


	5. Her Brothers

**Collera: This chapter is kinda sad. Yet I hope u like it.**

Lucien smiled at the letter he received from Iris, she was doing well and she had made a friend named Martin Cloud, but he was unnerved when Iris asked if Aleron had come home safe. It had been a month since Aleron had left the sanctuary. Lucien had gotten a letter from his younger brother that let him know that Aleron had arrived safely. According to Iris she has not seen Aleron in a week. Lucien reread the letter.

_Dear Lucien,_

_Hello big brother, how are you? How is everyone back home? I am having a lot of fun. I made a new friend his name is Martin Cloud. He took me to see the Circus from Black Marsh. He comes with me when I go shopping and he carries my things some times when I let him. He buys me candies and sweets. Oh and in class he stands up for me when the teacher picks on me cuz she doesn't like me. He is really good at conjuration and helps me with it since I'm not so good. Aleron came see me. He likes Martin. Says that Martin and I look good together, whatever that means. Aleron left last week to go home, so I was very sad. Tell him that I miss him and next time I'll take him swimming with me and Martin. Oh yeah Martin taught me to swim! Oh and I am now almost a master alchemist. To graduate from the University you must be a Journeyman in three schools of Magic and an Apprentice in the others. Well its late and Martin says that its almost time for dinner so I got to go. Tell every one I love and miss them. _

_Love,_

_Iris_

Lucien looked at Vicente "Vicente has Derick come back?" Vicente nodded "Well, yes why?"

"He was supposed to follow and protect Aleron, now Aleron is missing. Gogron, go get Derick."

The Bosmer walked into the living area. "Where is Aleron, Derick?" Lucien asked his face unreadable. "I left em in da city like ya told me ta" Derick said not noticing the dark look in Lucien. "I told you to follow him and make sure that nothing happened to him!" Lucien yelled making everyone in the room flinch.

Lucien took a deep breath before turning to Vicente and M'raaj-Dar. "I want the two of you to go to the Imperial City and find out where Aleron is."

Poor Derick was left at the mercy of a very mad Lucien Lachance. It is safe to say he will not survive.

Vicente and M'raaj-Dar arrived at the Imperial City two days later. M'raaj-Dar stopped and asked a beggar if he had seen a young Breton male around the age of thirteen with sea green eyes and black hair with a small crescent shaped scar over his right eye. "Yes sir, he was a kind one. Said his name was Aleron Lachance. Gave me some medicine for my lil girl."

"Well do you know what happened to him?" M'raaj-Dar asked handing the man six more coins. "No, but my lil girl might, she's in the Market District with her Ma"

The girl was the same age as Aleron and was very beautiful. "He gave me medicine and was showin me how ta make my own. He paid for me Ma and Pa ta have a room at Luther's" the girl said as she dug in crates and barrels for coins and foods. "He was teachin me ta read and write and didn't ask for smothin in return like some people who will only help if Ma has sex with em"

"So what happened?" Vicente asked giving her some coins that he found in a crate. "Well the watch Cap'in came up to him about a week ago and asked to talk some where privet and I haven't seen him since." Vicente got a bad feeling as the girl said this. "Do you know the name of the man Aleron left with?" M'raaj-Dar asked also worried. "Phillida"

Two hours later they found Aleron in a cell dead the woman across from Aleron's cell said that he had died last night after eating an apple that he had snuck in.

The assassins knew that Phillida's men must have been trying to extract information out of the boy. It was a rule that every dark brother or sister have at least one poison on them in the form of food. Aleron, like his siblings, had always been good at alchemy and favored poison apples to carry.

"Here" said the woman handing them her bed roll to keep the boy's body in. "And assassins if you ever kill Phillida for this please make it painful. That child was an angel sent by the Nine."

Once they snuck out of the city they made a stretcher and carried Aleron back to Cheydinhal.

Vicente looked at Lucien as he stared at Aleron's broken and bloodied body. "That man went to far, bring me my silencer," the vampire shivered in fear at the ice in Lucien's voice.

As Vicente left the santuary he could hear crying from every one in town. The guard at the gate must have told people what happened to Aleron. The boy was well loved and spent his days teaching children to read. At night he would walk the streets making sure that the beggars were warm, well fed, and not ill.

When he reached the castle he could see the most beautiful Dummer woman dressed in dark armor.

**Dont own dont sue**

**R&R**


	6. Llathasa

Llathasa Indarys stood as she saw Vicente approaching. "In the event that I do not make it give our speaker this" She handed the vampire a letter, and started to walk to the main gates. Vicente smiled that woman always seemed to know what Lucien would ask of her.

A week later Countess Indarys stumbled into the gates near death. Later that night she died of her wounds and poison.

"She killed all of his family before Phillida cut her across the belly with a poisoned blade." Vicente said handing Lucien the letter given to him by Llathasa. Lucien read the letter before glaring and handing it to Vicente who read it out loud for the whole sanctuary:

"This is the last will and testament of Llathasa Indarys, Countess of Cheydinhal and Silencer of Lucien Lachance of The Black Hand. Both the Dark Brotherhood and my husband, Count Andel Indarys of Cheydinhal, shall be receiving a copy of this will. My first wish is to have my son, Prince Farwil Indarys be married to my honored speaker, Lucien Lachance. This way my family may still in some way serve the Brotherhood. Farwil will not be required to kill for the brotherhood. Also my husband must never reveal the location of the sanctuary or any of its members to anyone who would do harm to my family. Lucien you already signed the marriage license so has Farwil, the two of you did not know what it was at the time. Upon my death the marriage becomes valid. I also leave 30,000 Septims and an assortment of jewels, clothes, and jewelry as a dowry for Iris Lachance when she becomes of age. Finally I give to my Speaker Shadowmere my favored horse.

Will of Countess Llathasa Indarys of Cheydinhal

Witness Ungolim Listener of The Black Hand

Witness Iris Lachance Angel of The Black Hand

Witness Aleron Lachance of Cheydinhal"

In the castle Andel Indarys was explaining things to his son.


	7. Goodbye

**This chapter is kinda sad. It jumps the timeline a few times but this is kinda a filler.**

Two years had passed since the death of her brother Aleron. Iris knew who did it and gave the man hateful looks every time she saw him. Martin never understood and would wonder why she seemed to hate the watch captain so much.

"Do you really have to go, Martin?" Iris asked the fifteen year old giving him her silver bracelet to remember her by. "Yes, but I will come see you from time to time" that happened a week ago. Arch-Mage Traven was impressed with her, she spent so much time studying that she may just graduate early. Iris saw Traven as a father figure and told him everything: how she was raised in the brotherhood, how they wanted so much more for her so they sent her to become a mage, what happened with Aleron and Phillida, and finally how much see missed Martin.

As time passed Iris waited for Martin, but he never came. Finally Iris graduated and as a bonus they allowed her to craft her own staff. It was only four foot tall and did not have the branches at the top. She spent weeks carving it so that she could use it as a weapon as well as a staff. One end was able to make weapons turn to dust the other did the dame to armor.

"You have made me proud Iris" Traven said as she, he ,and Fredrick ate at the Tiber Septim Hotel. At four teen Iris was more beautiful than most full grown women, showing that when she an adult she would be the most beautiful woman alive. "Sir, where is Raminus, Bothiel, and Tar-Meena?" Fredrick asked noticing that they were not there. The door opened to show Tar-Meena "Its done" was all she said making Traven smirk. _It _turned out to be a surprise party for Iris in the Waterfront.

It was near midnight when the party ended. Iris walked back to the university with the other mages, but did not go in. Instead she went of the back of the wall and began to descend the hill. She made it to the shore line and waved to a group of goblins, who waved back. She crossed the shallow part in the lake and made it to her favorite spot. She loved to watch the wild horses run together, Martin had showed her this.

What she saw made her pause "Prince Elbe?" It had been years since she had seen him but she remembered his face, only since he reminded her a little of Martin with lighter skin. The prince nearly jumped out of his skin, but his mouth fell open as he saw Iris. In his dreams of the future he only saw shadow cloaking her face, but to see it now!

She looked like a goddess! The moon light reflecting off her ink black hair, her pale but healthy skin, her light blue almost white dress. Her eyes stood out the most amethyst glowing with a light of their own. His breath caught, his little brother was going to be a very lucky man.

He smiled as he saw the earing he gave her around her neck. "Well how is my favorite little sister?" He said walking over to her. They talked til it was near dawn when a Blade showed up out of breath. Before he left with the Blade Elbe turned to Iris and asked "Oh how is that friend of your's, Martin I think his name is?"

Iris felt her heart break, "He left the university, said he would write and visit. Never did." Elbe saw how her heart was hurting at this confession. He gave her a hug and told her that all would be okay.

Miles away Martin was burring Ami, Jarred, and Mamir'z, his friends. He looked at the bracelet that Iris had given him, no he could not let her know what he had done. He would change, become a man she could be proud of then he would find Iris and beg her for forgiveness.

**Soon so soon we will get to the part where the game starts. R&R oh and srry i had not updated resently my account on here was being stupid.**


	8. Funeral

**CZ: IMA BACK! Dont own dont sue**

Iris yawned in her room at battle horn castle it was early morning and she had to get ready for her day. "Good morning my lady!" came a cheerful voice from next to her. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the woman who had spoken to her. "Why in the name of Sithis are you always so cheerful in the mornings, Rona?" Iris said sitting up looking at her head maid like the woman was insane. "I get to wake you up" was the slightly smart assed reply. Iris rolled her eyes as Rona begun to poor cool water into a basin. "So what does my lady wish for for her morning meal" Rona said as Iris washed the sleep away. Iris seemed to think as Rona set out her morning training gear: sack cloth pants, female hunter's vest, leather boots, and leather gauntlets. "Um apples and strawberries with cheese" she said changing out of her night clothes and into her training clothes.

Iris ran down the halls of the castle until she reached the training room. "Good Morning Ma'am" the large Orc said as he strapped on his gauntlets. "Morning Shagrol" Iris said walking over to the sparing mat. After Iris spared with Shagrol gro-Uzug, and won she went back upstairs to her chambers and washed the sweat off and ate her breakfast.

"Ma'am this came for you" said a little Nord boy, about six years old. "Thank you Henry. Have you eaten yet?" Iris asked taking the letter from the boy. Henry nodded and Iris handed the boy a candy. Iris opened the letter.

_Miss Iris Lachance_

_You do not know me, but my brother Fredrick Bennit always spoke fondly of you. He has passed in the last few days and I would like to ask that you speak at his funeral. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but he said you were like another sister to him and he was very fond of you. His funeral will be held in the Imperial City on the 22 Last Seed. I hope to see you there._

_Sincerely_

_Marguerite Bennit _

Iris looked at the letter over and over it was only last month that she had last seen her friend. It was hard to believe that he was gone. He had made his intentions clear that he had wished to court her. She had kindly turned him down. Iris turned to her window when she heard tapping.

"Hey Nava" She said as he opened the window letting the hawk in side. Iris smiled as Nava rubbed her head on Iris's arm. Iris smiled even more as he saw the package Nava was carrying with her.

She opened the package to show a small painting of her brother Lucien sleeping while holding a small Dunmer baby. She read the letter attached.

_Dear Iris,_

_Congratulations you are an Aunt!_ _Lucien and I found a way to have children! This was painted by me with our new baby girl, Adriana! We used magic to make her! We wanted to tell you sooner, but this spell is kinda illegal in Cyrodiil. We'll give you the details when you come see us. Oh and Ocheeva wants her emerald comb back._

_Lots of love _

_Farwil Lachance_

Iris smiled as she looked at the letter and painting as she petted Nava. "Henry can you tell Rona that I need her to pack me my travel clothes and something too wear at a fellow mage's funeral?" Iris asked the boy who was sitting near her feet playing with the wooden soldiers she carved him. "Yes Ma'am" Henry said picking his toys up leaving to find his mother.

"Lady Iris" came the baritone from her door way. "Ah Captain Athon how nice to see you. How was you're vacation?" Iris said greeting her captain of the guard. "Good, my mother sends her regards" Castellan said handing a package to Iris.

Iris opened it to revile chocolate fudge, made by Castellan's mother. "I love your mother!" Iris said eyes full of delight. As she took a bite Iris looked her friend over, "So did you meet her?"

"Yes and she is a spotlit bitch" he said pulling up a chair.

"Then why in the name of Sithis does your father want you to marry her?" Iris said pouring wine for the two of them.

"Money what else, and I don't think I can get out of it."

"What! Why?" Iris said checking her wine for sediment.

"Simple my father already drew up the documentation and set the plan in motion. I have to leave in three days and marry her or I will lose my inheritance and poof there goes the extra land we could use for that school we talked about"

"Well that sucks. I had talked with Countess Valga and she loves the idea. Valus Odiil says that he could share his crops with the school. Talan says his brother Daren is a very good alchemist and his sister Maria is really good with young children and knows how to use a bow pretty well." Iris said thinking. She wanted to give kids a safe place to study and interact. While the Mages guild was useful it was not for everyone. Some who are young cannot travel alone. Then while many got an education at home. Some parents may not know the information that their children needed to learn or the child could be an orphan.

"Then let us pray that everything goes well. Plus I could divorce her if she is unfaithful to me and from what I hear she is a total whore" Castellan said with a laugh. Iris snickered as well.

Rona walked into the room and ushered the captain out.

"So milady what would you like to bring?" Rona said laying out several outfits for her too choose from. "Well I want to travel light, so obviously I need my traveling clothes. Since I am going to a funeral and since Fredrick was my friend I should wear black, but keep it simple so my black mage's robe with simple black shoes."

Iris chose to go on foot and did not follow the road so it took her less time to get to the city.

Iris stood in her old dorm room she smiled at the mural she painted on the wall her first year as an apprentice. She saw the image in a dream and decided paint it. She was sitting on Martin's lap waving while holding an ebony dagger in her other hand and Nava was sitting on her lap. Martin was smiling while he held her steady with one hand and in the other he held an odd looking rose that could have been a staff and was resting his head on Iris's head. Jared was to the left of them one arm around Ami and his other hand on Martin's shoulder. Jared's eyes held mischief and his smile was playful. Ami was leaning her head on Jared's shoulders her smile loving. In one had she held a bottle of Cyrodilic Brandy the other hand held Mamir'z's hand. Mamir'z was looking at Martin as he held the young child and had a knowing smile. To the far left was a man holding the same rose as Martin, just smaller. He was some what handsome in a rugged way. This man looked strong but had a small belly that one could tell had been very large some time ago. Around this man seemed to be many small shadows looking as if they where partying. To the right of Iris and Martin was a smirking Lucien holding up a red apple in one hand the other was around Farwil who was leaning into Lucien while holding a bundle of Nightshade. Sitting in front of them was Aleron smiling and holding a half eaten apple. On the right of Farwil stood Vicente holding a book and smiling chillingly. Next to Vicente, was the twins Ocheeva and Teinaava standing back to back, Ocheeva was holding her favored glass dagger and Teinaava held his favorite book. Next to the twins was Antoinetta holding a baby rat named Schemer. Next to her was Gogron with both his arms around Telaendril while she held a bow and knocked arrow pointed at the ground. Beside them was M'raaj-Dar his hand aloft and lighting dancing in his palm. To the far right was a woman with five children standing around her and around the children where many shadow like figures. The woman was looking towards the back but you could see a gentle smile and loving eyes as she looked at a man standing in the far back. The man was dressed in a black silk kilt with a gold belt. He wore a single black glove also made of silk. He was pale with snow colored skin; he had ink black hair and amethyst eyes. He looked a little like Lucien but had Aleron's breath taking smile. Above this man was a dragon in flight breathing fire into the sky. The back drop for this painting was a beautiful forest with many dead trees. There was snow on the ground but many delicate flowers made their way up from the snow. Iris thought back to when she finally had finished.

_Martin had left to go visit his father who was ill. Mamir'z had left to go to Black Marsh for her Sister's wedding. Jared and Ami had just disappeared a week ago after asking Iris to take notes for them. Iris had been lonely since she had learned of Aleron's death, but classes and this kept her busy. Nava chirped as Iris finally put the paint brush down. Iris picked Nava up and told the baby bird that it was time to go to bed. Nava seemed to agree and hopped out of Iris's hands and onto the table that held her cage. Iris changed into her night gown Ami made her. Iris climbed into Martin's bed and held the pillow that still smelled like her friend. It was late that night when she felt some one pick her up before that person laid down with her. _

"_Yer back" Iris mumbled gripping onto Martin. "Yes I am, and you are very tired so go to bed" Martin kissed her forehead. When morning came the two heard "Aw!" from three different voices. Martin just pulled Iris closer and pulled the covers over him and the sleeping child. "Man Martin what have you two been up too while we where away" came Jared's voice. Martin pulled the covers back and sent them a glare, "Wake her and I'll kill you" the look was pure ice Jared had only seen it once. "Too late I'm up" Iris yawned. Iris looked at Martin and then said "Martin quit looking at Jared like you're about to go all evil on him it worries me." Martin turned to Iris with an innocent smile, "I have no idea what you are speaking of" "Yeah and Ami's a virgin" came Iris's reply. "Wow I don't know if I should feel amused or offended" Ami said rolling her eyes. "A bit of both?" Mamir'z said before she looked at the back wall. "Wow Iris did you paint this?" soon everyone turned to look. Martin smiled until he looked at the man in the back "Iris who is this?" The older people in the room felt a chill go through them as they looked at the man. "I don't really know, I see him often in my dreams he said he is my true father that the swine who impregnated my mother was just a tool so I could be born" Iris said. She wondered was this Sithis in his mortal form. She was always told that Sithis was the Void, but what if that was wrong what if the Void was Sithis's realm. Next time she saw him in her dreams she would need to ask him. Yet in her heart she knew the answer already. This is how Sithis wanted to appear to her. "Well I'm hungry, bet you are too kiddo so lets let Martin catch up on his beauty sleep. Knowing him he probably ran all the way back here too see you. Do not worry Martin we'll bring you back somethin to eat" Jared said picking Iris up and walking out the door. _

_As the four sat at The Bloated Float and ate Jared seemed lost in thought. "Jared? Love, what's wrong?" Ami asked placing her hand on his arm. Iris also had noticed something was wrong, Jared was never this quite. "They way Martin looked at me. I've seen that exact same look before..." Jared trailed off before getting up and paying for everyone's meals. After Jared had left Iris wolfed down her food real fast before following him to Green Emperor Way. He stood before a grave. "Hey kiddo" Jared said as Iris sat beside him. "I never knew this woman personally. I do know that it is my Mother's fault that she and her baby died" Jared said looking at the woman's name._

_~Collera Li Subbus~ "What happened?" Iris asked Jared never spoke of his home life or any thing like that. "My parents where forced to marry and have me. My father may have never loved my mother but he sure as hell loved me. My mother on the other hand wanted little to do with me. My mother was as vain as the come and uglier than a troll in her heart. She would have affairs just to spite my father, but if my father where to every look at another woman Mother would become very envious and cry to her mother about what a lecher my father was even though he never slept with any of these women my mother accused him of. Then when I was around five this woman moved into our village. She was said to be half Nord half Kahjit but she looked completely Nord except for her eyes. I was around seven when the affair started, she and my father had grown close bonding over being half breed Nords. My Fa , you see, was half Nord half Redguard. Well any way she ended up becoming pregnant and my father was planing on leaving mother and taking me along with Collera from the small village to Bruma. My Father had bought a house and sent Collera on her way before us. Well about a week later my father sends me to stay with some friends of his who would sneak me to Bruma after things where settled. My father convinced my mother to go see some of her family to the far north of Skyrim while he stayed behind in our little village just on the other side of the Cyrodiil border. Mother left that morning Father left that afternoon." Jared paused and I watched as he looked at the name under Collera's ~Rose Subbus~ "My father some how in less than three days made it to the Imperial City and got an audience with the Emperor. Emperor Uriel heard my father out and in less than an hour of being in the palace my father had divorced my mother and had a marriage license signed by him and the Emperor as a witness. All my father had to do was get Collera to sign it. Also Emperor Uriel signed a small decree that gave my father full custody of me and that my mother was not allowed to see me until I came of age. My father sent a letter to his friends to send for me and a letter to my mother about the divorce and how he had custody of me. My father thought that his plan was perfect until he got to Bruma five days later only to find me sitting outside his house holding a baby and crying. My father's best friend was only a few feet way talking to a Burma guard. My mother had been less than a day into her journey when she got a letter from a man she paid to spy on my father. The letter said that I had been sent to stay at the camp of a friend of my father's and that my father had left heading for Burma. My mother turned her caravan around and started to head back. When she arrived home she checked the house. She saw that the things my father took when he went hunting where gone so she figured that he would be back early in the morning. Early the next morning when my father did not arrive she begun to sulk about town in a heavy cloak. She had told her caravan to hide in some near by woods in case the spy lied, so no one knew that she was still in town. That's when she over heard the rumors about what was really going on. That my father was leaving her for his pregnant mistress and leaving my mother penniless. She ran from the village all the way to Bruma only stopping to rest when she became to tired. When she got to Burma she bought a dagger and some poison and when the shopkeeps asked her why she needed such she told them that for a while now a thief had been stealing from her and when the thief tried again she would defend what was her's. Mother did not know exactly where my father's lover was staying so she rented a room for a few days. She even wrote down her plans on how she was stalking Collera and would kill her and the unborn inside her at night before ditching the dagger near a beggar along with a small bag of gold to pin it on the poor fool. She wrote how she planed to steal a pretty Black Horse that belonged to an ill courier and ride like hell back to her caravan and they would ride quickly until they reached just outside the family's village where she would let the horse loose and make the rest of the journey as if she had never done such a horrid thing. Well like her letter said she stalked Collera and one night she broke into my father's house in Bruma with the dagger pre-poisoned she slapped her hand over Collera's mouth to keep her from screaming before mother started to stab her. My father's friend and I had only just arrived in Burma when my mother had snuck into the house. We noticed that the door to my father's hose was not locked and quickly ran inside. Mother managed to stab her nine times before Markus pulled her off of Collera. He yelled for me to get a guard and I did. As the guard arrested my mother Markus tired to save Collera, but it was to late he then tried to save the child, he cut open her stomach and pulled out twins one screaming at the world. The other was silent with a stab wound in her chest. Two hours later found me outside crying as I sang to my dead sister since a woman offered to be a wet nurse for my brother. I still remember that song. My father found us like that. A beggar woman had put a basket, her only possession beside me and told me that it was made from a rose bush from her home land in Hammerfell. I just kept singing even after the count and his wife had shown up. The countess cried hearing my song and ran to her privet gardens to compose her self" Jared felt Iris hug him as he started to cry. "How did the song go?"_

"_Little Rose had yet to bloom. Taken away so soon. It was not your time. _

_Skin pail like snow like the pure white rose. Yellow hair sunny and kind like the friendly yellow rose. It was not your time._

_Little Rose had yet to bloom. Taken away so soon. It was not your time._

_Lips that should be red like the lovely red rose. Cheeks should be dusted affectionately like the pink rose. It was not your time._

_The weed has taken you from us little Rose. It was not your time. _

_She took you away so soon. It was not your time. _

_If only my tears could bring you back. It was not your time._

_It was not your time to die so please tell me why you are gone, Little Rose" Jared sang softly holding Iris the way he wish he could hold Rose. "What happened to your mother?" Iris was crying now too._

"_She was tried by Emperor Uriel himself. The look Martin gave me earlier was creepily similar to the one that the Emperor gave my mother all those years ago. My mother is still in prison I have written pleading with the Elder Council to have her executed after she has finished her sentence, but they refuse. They think that when she gets out she will be harmless, but I know better the scar on my back was one she gave me when I was three. She will try to find my little brother and hurt him and Father." _

"_What happened to your brother and father?"Iris asked wondering what happened to the others._

"_Well father passed last year after having been very ill for a long time and Li is working at Castle Skingrad, not a bad job since he is blind" Jared said with a smile. "He works in the guard house as a healer."_

_Iris looked at Jared and hugged him._

Iris smiled as she touched the painting. She remembered what happened after that day.

_Iris had spent the next three days working in secret to make a very powerful poison. She waited til it was Loredas letting an apple soak in the poison until then. She had previously hidden clothes with a beggar she knew would keep quiet along with her poison apple. She told Martin and the others that she wanted to go buy some stuff that was a secret. They watched her warily since in a few days it would be Jester's Day . Iris walked the Market District and made sure that no one was watching as she slipped into Merchants Inn unseen. She made her way up to the room she was renting for the beggar and his grand son. "Hello Lukas, Jerry" Iris said her voice low. "Ma'am" They said letting her inside the room. "Here I want the two of you to buy every thing on this list then drop it off here. If you have money left over feel free to get some food and see an arena match, I hear The Grey Prince is fighting at seven. If I was you I would bet on him. Meet me back here at ten to night and not before then." The old man took his grandson out of the room and Iris sat in front of the chest in the room. She pinned her dark hair up and started to undress. She put on a light blond wig and a green and gold satin dress meant for children of the upper class. She stole the dress the night she bought this room. The wig she borrowed from a boy helping to sell things to grow hair. Iris cast an illusion spell to change the color of her eyes to green. After looking herself over in the mirror Iris took a green satin cloak outlined in gold thread with a gold leaf clasp. She took the basket of bread cheese and apples. She opened the cabinet in the room and grabbed the stem of the poisoned apple before wrapping it in a black cloth and placed it in a concealed pouch in her cloak._

_Getting into the prison was easy she simply said that her grandmother sent her to hand out food to the prisoners. The guards were stupid to believe her. She handed untainted food to the prisoners, but slipped the poisoned apple to the vile woman. She knew that it was Jared's mother because the woman said "Just like the whore just like her. You look so pretty." Iris just smiled and handed the woman the last bit of food that she had, the apple. "My father will welcome you in chaos" Iris said was the woman took the first bite and then died._

"I remember when you first painted this" came a voice from behind. "Professor Binlo" Iris with a smile. "Kaitlyn" Binlo said with a smile. "Kaitlyn" Iris nodded before looking at the painting her eyes finding Martin's. She felt a deep ache that made her want to cry. Iris placed her fingertips on Martin's face. "You still love him" it was not a question. Binlo watched as Iris gave a bitter smile "That makes me a fool" Iris said before she turned around and walked out the door, she had a speech to prepare.

Marguerite Bennitgasped as she saw Iris for the first time, Dibella could not create such beauty. Marguerite knew that she was the beauty of her home village, but Iris put even her to shame. She now knew why her brother wanted Iris as his wife. Iris look good standing at her brother's side and give him beautiful babies. She could picture it now. Iris and her taking walks in the family garden with Iris heavily pregnant with her fourth child. They would laugh about the latest gossip and talk about how they wish that Fredrick could be home more.

"Lady Marguerite?" came the voice that Marguerite could swear made angels envious. "Please just Marguerite. Well um Traven will give a small speech and then he will turn it over to you and um just say what you feel I guess."

Traven gave his speech and it was mournful Iris however could not find it in herself to cry. She wanted to know how he died but it would be rude to ask Marguerite. "Ladies and Lords please welcome Iris Lachance." Traven finished.

Iris stood and had the feeling that some one was watching her with great hate, but she could not see who it was, not until she stood in front of the podium. Adamus Phillida. She pretended not to see him in stead she let her eyes sweep over the crowed with a mournful look as she begun her speech.

"Fredrick Bennit was a great man. He was wise and kind and the best friend anyone could ask for. The day I first met him was my first day here at the university. I was only eight. He asked me if I was lost and needed help. In the years that followed he watched out for me, comforted me after my brother Aleron was murdered." She let her eyes rest on Phillida for a moment before looking back over the crowd. It was her way of saying 'I know who you are and I know what you did'. She kept speaking of all her happy memories with Fredrick making many people smile as they recalled past times with the man. When her speech was over she sat next to Marguerite and watched as Phillida whispered to some of his men while many others stood to speak about Fredrick. While they did Iris leaned over a bit and whispered to Marguerite, "Listen I need you to do me a favor. Come with me to my room when this is done. I'll tell you more then." While Marguerite was not the brightest candle she knew the look Iris was giving her. It was the same one Fredrick had before he disappeared and was killed. "I do not feel so well I think I may faint" Marguerite said before she swooned. Iris caught her. Everyone watched as Traven stood and said "Maybe you should take Lady Marguerite to lay down somewhere" Iris nodded and picked the woman up and carried her over towards the dorms.

Once inside of Iris's old room Marguerite quit faking and stood up. "Before you say any thing I have to tell you about how Fredrick died." Marguerite started before Iris could open her mouth. "After you turned down his marriage proposal he wanted to prove himself to you so he started to investigate your brother's murder. He he got a lead and well he told me to give you this letter should he die." Marguerite handed Iris a letter she kept in her bodice. Iris nodded and handed Marguerite a bag. "Take this bag go to Cheydinhal and give this to the captain of the guard, his name is Garrus Darelliun. Tell him to give it to Farwil. Then ride strait to your home and keep a body guard near until I send you a letter that its safe. At the end of my letter I will draw a Nightshade in between my first and last name so that you will know it is me sending the letter. Now hurry go and lay down in a different room." Iris said pushing Marguerite out the door. Iris opened the letter and skimmed it briefly.

_Dear Iris,_

_If my sister has given you this note then that means I am dead. I know that Capitan Adamus Phillida was responsible for your brother, Aleron's death. I know that you also know this for a Bosmer came to me and explained everything. He said that you would know who he was so I will not say his name or where I met him. There is a strong chance that Phillida will also have had me killed or done it himself. I have sent everything I have found to the Elder Council sadly it will not have reached them before my death since I have sent it in a way that Phillida and his men cannot tamper with it. I had actually started this before I asked for your hand. Phillida is corrupt. He has been forcing young men and women into his bed for years. Sadly every time one of his victims tried to say something they would meet with and "accident". _

_I will miss you and I hope that you will remember me fondly. I also hope that Martin knows just what he left behind._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Fredrick_

Iris sighed as she hid the letter under Martin's old bed. She sat down and started to think. She had a few hours before the funeral would be over. They would be setting Fredrick's body adrift at midnight so it would be just before then that Phillida would make his move. She decided to sit and wait for him she would try her hand at taking him down, but she knew that he would have friends with him.

It was around ten when she heard a knock on the door. Dragon's tongue and pears. "Come in Arch-Mage" "Are you coming to see the body off? And that's Uncle Hannibal too you" he said before pausing. He knew that look she was about to do something stupid and dangerous. It wasn't her 'Ha! This is gonna be soo cool/fun' look it was her 'I may not live past this but this needs to be done' look. "If you are not back by sunset tomorrow I will look for you" Traven said. "Check the prison, all the cells not just the ones they allow visitors to." "Give them hell kiddo" Traven said patting her shoulder and handing her a dagger that had a paralyze and burden enchantment on it. Iris sat down and held the dagger close to her so that they would not see that she expected them.

Iris stood as she heard the sound of someone in heavy armor tryingto sneak up to the room, it was near midnight no one would be around to help her even if she screamed. She stood before the large painting and placed her hand on Aleron with a sad smile. "Sithis save me she whispered before she heard the door open so quietly that if she didn't know any better she could swear that she was alone. "Little Rose had yet to bloom. Taken away so soon. It was not your time.

Skin pail like snow like the pure white rose. Yellow hair sunny and kind like the friendly yellow rose. It was not your time.

Little Rose had yet to bloom. Taken away so soon. It was not your time.

Lips that should be red like the lovely red rose. Cheeks should be dusted affectionately like the pink rose. It was not your time.

The weed has taken you from us little Rose. It was not your time.

He took you away so soon. It was not your time.

If only my tears could bring you back. It was not your time.

It was not your time to die so please tell me why you are gone, Little Rose" She sang softly looking at Aleron. She turned and lashed out cutting three of them in the neck. One used his shield and forced the air out of her lungs as he hit her with it. She saw Phillida swing a mace before she blacked out.

CZ**: srry it took so long to put this up I've been crazy busy. Please tell me what you think the more reviews I get the faster I write. Also can any one guess who's gonna be in the next chapter? R&R plz**


	9. The Pain of Knowing

**I know its been a while and this chapter is short, but the next one will be a little longer.**

Prince Ebel smiled it would only be a matter of time before he would be attacked. He had sent his best friend, Jena, to Cloud Ruler Temple yesterday. He had written his younger brother a letter that was several pages long and asked Jena to hide it in a set of drawers in the room his father usually occupied when at the temple. Ebel knew that Martin's natural curiosity would lead him to the letter.

Ebel smiled as he sat down on his bed. He knew that his older brothers had been attacked and were dead. He could feel their hands on his shoulders trying to comfort him. Ebel thought back to the day he first saw his younger brother with his soon to be sister. Maybe if he asked nicely Talos and the others would let him wait in the void for Iris and Martin.

_Ebel smiled sadly as he ate supper with is older brothers. Geldall looked at him "What's wrong?". Enman looked at Ebel as well. Ebel used a detect life spell to make sure they where alone before he said, "For him to become Emperor we must die." Enman seemed to just realize the same and grit his teeth. Geldall had known the moment he first saw Martin and realized that the man from his dreams was not a son of nephew, but his brother. The two younger looked at him "You knew the moment you saw him today" Enman said not taking his eyes off Geldall. "At least we die for a reason" Geldall said his knuckles white. "I don't want to die" Ebel said tears starting to form. The older two stood and placed their hands on his shoulders._

Ebel smiled as he drank a numbing potion so that he would not feel it when the dagger hit him. As the door creaked open he whispered so low only he could hear "Good luck Martin. My baby brother." And then he was dead with a smile on his face.

Miles away in Kvatch Martin lay in bed overcome with dreams of three men dying all smiling and wishing him luck.

"No" he whispered in his sleep.

"Poor dear the fever must be giving him nightmares again" said one priestess to another as they tended to the ill man.

**CZ: Omg this chap makes me feel sad. I just want to hug Ebel. If any one wants to hug him with me lets do so now**

**Ebel: ummm that would be kinda hard since Im a ghost CZ.**

**Aleron: I have spoken with her family, they all say she should be heavily medicated.**

**Ebel: Isnt that apple the one you ate to die?**

**Aleron: Yep when someone finally kills that bastard Phillida I plan on well * whispers into Ebel's ear***

**Ebel: That is just sick, sick and so so wrong... can I watch?**

**Aleron: Only if you bring the spoon.**

**CZ: Should I write what you do to Phillida?**

**Aleron: No that would get you kicked of ff net and locked in the loony bin for life.**

**Enman: Hey you forgot the disclaimer CZ.**

**CZ: No I didn't**

**Ebel/Aleron/Enman: Yes you did.**

**CZ: Ok...hey wait where's Geldall?**

**Geldall: I was attmping to sleep, but your cat decieded to fart on me and that was so awful I could not sleep.**

**CZ: Collin just does not like you. Well since ur here do the disclaimer**

**Geldall: doesnt that go at the start?**

**CZ: just do it and the thing at the end**

**Geldall: Only if you get ur friend to let me read Happy Yaoi Yum Yum again**

**CZ: deal**

**Geldall: Collera Wrath Zorn own nothing except her imagination and any thing that is born from said unholy place.**

**CZ:*flips Geldall off* ride it bitch. Ebel you finish. Enman get Geldall out of here.**

**Ebel: Please R&R oh and we are playing a game it is guess what Era's name means.**

**CZ: dont call me Era.**

**Aleron: Her full pen name if Collera Wrath Zorn. If anyone can guess what her name means and where the parts of he name come from she will dedicate a side fic for this fic to said person. Good luck, have fun, and walk with Sithis. **


	10. Living Hell

**For those who actually read my stories I am sorry to not have up dated in so long, I had a virus on my computer. If any of you see ****something**** called Zentom ****Guard**** back ****up****everything**** u can on 2 a usb and wipe ur computer...****that's**** wut happened to ****me...also I ****recently**** gained ****access**** to a pc that can do the whole grammar and spell check...****it's**** at the ****public****library****... so my fics may or may not have as many errors as b4. I also am going to fix all my other chapters and fics. Oh and b4 I forget I own**** nothing...tha****nks**** to the virus I dont even have the game ****anymore**** (but Im saving up for Skyrim)... Also my sisters ****don't**** play this game and I need ****someone**** to ****bounce**** ideas off when I'm stuck...just send me a pm with ur email if u wanna help. umm also afte****r this fic is done I am going to do another ES fic, but ****it's**** gonna be really funny...can anyone say therapy?**

Martin woke in a cold sweat from a nightmare he could hardly remember. He looked at the brace Iris had given him so long he wondered how old she was now, sixteen? No fifteen, her birthday was not for a while. "Brother Martin, are you well?" asked an elderly woman in her fifties. Martin looked at the Nord woman and gave her a small smile. "It was only a nightmare, Sister Isabelle." The woman gave Martin a look before her eyes traveled to the silver and gold bracelet. "Tell me, Brother, I have seen priest from many different places wear clothes belonging to a noble and act as if they are better than the people who come to them for advice, yet you dress and act more humbly than almost all I have ever known, but you wear a bracelet that none of them could even hope to afford in a lifetime. Why is that?" Isabelle asked handing Martin a glass of water. She watched as he drank it all. For the past few weeks he has been plagued with nightmares and a high fever. The poor man was bedridden for the past three weeks.

Martin looked at the bracelet once more before he gave a smile. "It was a promise. I told her that I would come back for her. She was so young not even twelve and six days when I made that promise."

"What promise? Who is her?" Isabelle asked wondering who this mystery woman was. "Iris. I told her that I was going to come back after building a farm for us and a few friends to run. She made me swear to her that I would return. I swore on my love for her that I would see her again when I had made a life for us. Instead I screwed up my three friends died because of it. That's when Brother James found me wandering in the wilderness outside of town. I swore that I would become a man worthy of her forgiveness before I would ask her for it" Martin said looking at the bracelet.

"What has she said?" Isabelle asked helping Martin to stand. "I have yet to ask for it" Martin said before he washed his face. "Why not? You have repented for what you did" Isabelle said. "I have yet to forgive myself, I will not ask until I am ready to forgive myself" Martin said before walking out the door.

Martin found himself walking to the tavern to speak with a friend of his. The woman was old and like a mother to him since he arrived that fateful day years ago. "Miss Roxane?" Martin said to the lady behind the counter. "Well hello dear, has your fever gone down?" Roxane asked placing her had on Martin's forehead. Martin smiled at her. "I am fine. How has M'ria been?" Martin changed the subject to Roxane's niece.

"I am fine" came the reply from the stairs. Martin smiled at the Khajiit woman as she came into view. She was heavy with her third cub. The two young females ran over to martin. "Brother Martin!" The oldest cried as she jumped and he caught her. "Hello Kimi" Martin said placing the cub on a bar stool before reaching down to grab the two year old cub. "Hello Zeiza" Martin said siting the cub in his lap. "Martin I helped Mommy make you a new robe!" Zeiza said happily. Martin chuckled and accepted the folded robe from M'ria, it was a lighter blue than the one he was wearing and he could see it was also made from thicker cloth. "Thank you" he said with a smile. "Martin?" came a small voice from in back of the tavern. It was a young Argoinin male named Seti he seemed worried and was sporting a large bruise.

Martin gave Roxane some coins for a privet room. Seti was often beaten by his parents, but was afraid to tell the guards since his father had paid them off before. That was in Leyawiin, last year Seti and his family came to Kvatch.

"I tried to join the Mages Guild, like you said. Father found out and..." Seti trailed off showing Martin his whipped back. Martin grit his teeth if it did not go against the oath he took as a priest, well Seti's father would have long been dead by now. Martin sat to think as he dressed Seti's wounds. It was a long shot but it may work. "Seti have you ever thought of becoming a healer?" Martin said after the final bandage was put into place. "No, not really why?" Seti said as there was a knock on the door. "Martin, Aunt Roxane asked me to bring the two of you some food." M'ria said through the door. "Come in" Martin said leaning back in his chair. M'ria brought in soup and bread for the two most important males in her life. Martin is like the brother she never had, and she wished that she could adopt Seti. "Well I think you should find a trade that could help you stay away from Hekai and Luria. If you become a healer I could personally train you and you could stay in the chapel. Also I spoke to the Count before the fever came; I did not mention any names. I gave in a scenario" Martin started remembering the conversation he had with Count Goldwine.

_Martin stood before the Count of Kvatch, they stood in an empty hall save for the captain of the guard. "You said this was important, Brother Martin" Count Goldwine said looking at the steady look in Martin's eyes. "I have a scenario I would like to run__ by you, if I may" Martin said placing his hands behind his back._

_Count Gold-Wine looked at Martin and had to blink, for a moment he saw a young Uriel Septim about to go over battle plans with his generals. It worried the count at how much this__** priest **__rem__inded____him of the __**emperor **__in__ his youth. Could this priest be of some relation to his emperor?_

"_Very well" Count Goldwine said as he sat forward just a little._

"_There is a family in this scenario: a father, mother, and son. The family __lived in__ the south __since the parents where children. The parents beat their son almost daily. They treat the boy as a slave. One day when the boy was ten he tried to tell a guard what had been happening, but the father paid the guard off so no charges __were__ brought to the co__unt of that city. The family then moved north and the beatings continued. After one very bad beating a priest finds the boy as he tried to reach the chapel. The boy does not say who hurt him when asked and the priest becomes worried. The priest soon learns__ that the parents __were__ hurting the boy. The __priest tries__ to talk the boy into going to a guard or the count of the city, but the boy is afraid because of what happened when he lived in the south. The priest tries to help the boy run away, but __somehow__ th__e parents find out and beat the boy. The priest wants to help __the__ boy but has __nowhere__ to turn he knows a __woman who lost her husband and would love to adopt the boy, but since he is not an orphan it cannot be done. What can the priest do to __help?__" Martin __said._

_Count Goldwine was appalled at what Martin was saying. If this was true he needed to put a stop to it and fast. Count Gold-Wine looked at Martin "If the priest brought this before his count the count would tell him to bring the boy and the woman who__ would adopt him to the castle or if this must remain a secret take this paper and have them sign it. Also try to get the boy a job if the priest can, that will keep him away from the abusive parents."_

M'ria smiled as she signed the adoption papers and so did Seti. They all went down stairs to celebrate. Martin said he would bring the papers to the count himself after court was held. The cubs climbed all over their new big brother and had a blast. Soon a young Orc boy ran into the tavern. "The Emperor and his sons are dead!" He said handing Roxane a newspaper. Roxane went pale and left to excuse herself, M'ria could hear her crying softly to herself.

Martin was in shock, Seti was holding his sisters tight as if afraid to lose them. Martin looked outside the window at the setting sun. He had a bad feeling about this.

Marin had decided to stay the night at the tavern in case Seti's old family tried to find him many people sat in the tavern well past closing. The news of the Emperor's death rattled them. Martin found that he could get no sleep tonight. It was a little past midnight when he heard the screams. He was the first to run outside before he saw the Great Gate.

"Everyone get to the chapel" he yelled. Marin carried M'ria as Seti carried Kimi and Zeiza. The Orc boy also helped using his ax to kill the scamps who got to close. He paled as he saw larger more dangerous Dremora come out of the gate. After the group entered the chapel they closed the doors. Several took to praying even those who did not believe. As they did this Martin snuck off into the dimly lit corners, cut his finger and started tracing symbols he knew would keep them at bay. Two days into the siege M'ria went into labor. The birth was hard for her and she lost so much blood it was a miracle that she and the cub lived, a little girl. "Miracle" she whispered as she fed the cub.

Martin stilled so did everyone else as the door creaked open. It was Matius and many other guards. Martin froze as one last person came through the door. "Iris" he whispered so soft that only M'ria could hear him. "Okay every one there is a camp at the base of the hill I want everyone to follow me" said one of the guards. Martin was still too much in shock as they filed out of the chapel and into the street as they were walking down the path, Isabelle and Roxane on either side of him. "That was her wasn't it, that girl was Iris" Roxane asked as they walked. "Yes it was; I wonder if I should ask for her forgiveness when she comes out. I wonder if she even knows it's me or if she saw me for that matter" Two hour later she came out of the city her armor replaced by Matius's cuirass. She was covered in soot.

"Can you tell me where I can find Brother Martin?" She asked Roxane. Roxane pointed to where Martin was. Isabelle and the younger woman watched as Iris recognized Martin, and then smacked him across the face. Matius stood stunned as Roxane chuckled, so did Isabelle. "Um why did she just slap Brother Martin?" he asked watching Iris stomp away and Martin follow her. "Remember the girl he left behind at the Arcane University?" Roxane smirked. "That's her?" Matius said watching them talk some ways off from the camp. "Sixty Septims they marry before the end of the year" M'ria said coming up behind them. M'ria watched as Martin turned to them and waved goodbye. Only Roxane knew why. "Well she has to forgive him first. Sixty five on this coming spring." She said watching as they walked off Iris's horse following.

Marin did not know what to say he was tired and hungry and they still had two days before they would reach Skingrad. "We make camp just up ahead" Iris said looking at the sky it would rain to night. Martin watched as she set up camp she came with two bed rolls and a small tent. Martin found himself wanting to explain to her what happened but he could not find the words to say.

Iris sighed as she saw the state Martin was in: he looked like shit. "Get some rest we travel at first light"

The next morning they started out once more and Martin had yet to speak. "If you have something to say then say it" Iris said looking at him. "I'm just tired" Martin mumbled and it was true. "Get on the horse I want to run for a bit and this way you can rest and not be left behind"

Once they reached the city Iris walked ahead leading them to the castle. Once inside Martin paused and looked around the castle. He paused it was passed midnight no one was a wake. Iris looked at him for a minute. "How do you feel about vampires?" Iris asked throwing Martin off guard. When she was a child she used to ask him the most random of questions for no reason. He guessed that this was one of those so he answered, "They are evil blood sucking creatures that anger the nine."

"Being a priest has made you closed minded. Jared's father was a vampire before hunters killed him, he was not evil. I was raised since birth around a vampire and he is a loving brother to me. When you are emperor you must try to see things from the eyes of another. Also I asked how _you _felt about them not how the church feels about them." Iris said giving him a look, something's could never change like how she knew when he was not telling her the whole truth. "I do not really know from all I have ever heard I am to believe they are monsters, but from what you say I need to meet one myself" Martin said hanging his head in shame until he saw how brightly she smiled at him. "Well good." Iris said before breathing deep with a smile, "**UNCLE JANUS!**" the yell was loud and Martin knew that it must have awoken its target because soon a door opened and out walked a vampire.

Martin stood stock still as the vampire looked at him. Then to Iris before continuing down the steps to them. "Iris what have I told you about yelling. You must have woken up half my servants." Janus said looking at her with a bored expression. Iris paused and looked him over she could see that something was not quite right, he had yet to scold her for bringing in a possible threat. "I have news, but my friend here needs a room that is under heavy guard and after he is settled in we can talk." "And who is this friend?" "Mark" Iris said using a special code word that she knew the count would understand.

After Martin was settled in a room that was above the barracks Iris had left. Martin had sat down to think, he was still a little shocked by the fact that Iris had told him he was the bastard son of the late Emperor Uriel Septim. He also was a little shocked to notice that she still wore the promise ring he gave her. She had not said much to him, but he could tell there was much on her mind. He knew as well that she was still mad at him for not writing or anything for the past years. He knew that he needed to tell her soon maybe after they reached the priory Martin will have worked up the nerve.

It was early the next morning, before the sun was to rise, when Martin felt someone shaking his shoulder. It was the vampire from earlier. "Follow me if you will" was all he said. Martin followed him past several guards and servants, until they reached what Martin assumed was the dining hall. The table was small but had room for distance as needed. "Please sit we have much to discuss" Martin did as he was told.

"Do you know who I am and what I am?" the vampire asked eying Martin skeptically as an Orc male placed breakfast in front of the two. "Will Lady Lachance be joining you today my lord or should I bring her meal to her?" The Orc asked ignoring Martin, save to put food in front of him. "No, Shum, she is not feeling well and will be staying in her room while she is here"

Martin paled a little, worried what the vampire had done to her. "Well boy? Answer my questions and I may answer yours"

"I must assume from what I have seen and heard here that you are Janus Hassildor, Count Skingrad. I also notice that you are a vampire." Marin said making the count nod and say, "I want your real name and your plans for Iris, _now_"

"If I may ask why and how do you know Iris?" Martin said keeping his voice free of any fear, he vaguely remembered Jared getting a similar talk from Ami's family. "That is a story for another time, now answer my question, and be truthful for I may or may not be the only _family __member _of Iris that you must tell."

"My name is Martin Broderick Cloud-" Martin started only to be cut off "I said the truth" Janus said hiding a smirk, the elder had to admit this was also his way off helping the younger come to terms with who he is and how to deal with the elder counsel.

Martin paused he was telling the truth...Wait! Martin took a deep breath and said "My name is Martin, I am unsure if Broderick is my true holey name, but is the only one I have ever known. My family name is" Martin paused he just couldn't say it when he did not believe it yet himself, the count seemed to understand and looked at Martin, "You are his spitting image, you smell of him and his lover proof that you are the late Uriel Septim's son. Do not let anyone see that you are unsure, if any of the self-righteous pigs after the crown know you are unsure of your position they will use it against you. Now what of Iris?"

"I once went to the Arcane University along with her. She is five years my junior. We quickly became friends-" Martin started only to be interrupted "I know that, what I want to know is what do you what from her."

"I love her, I do not know if that is how she feels for me, but I will love her forever. All I want from her is forgiveness."

Janus had to admit that he was impressed by the boy. "I do not care what you have done, in your past I know who you used to worship. Tell me what do you know of Iris's past?"

"Not much. I know that when she joined the university she was only eight. We became friends as time passed. Then her brother Aleron was murdered. I think she knows who did it she just has yet to tell me, if anyone. Then on the day I left the university I gave her a promise ring so that when she became of age we would be married. I had not seen her since." Martin paused thinking wondering if she could still love him after what he had done.

"I know that look in your eyes boy. I wear it often myself for different reasons. I wish you and her, the best of luck. I have no doubt she will forgive you. You just have to be honest with her. Do not be afraid of the path ahead or you will end up like me, losing the one you love most," Martin looked at the elder as he said this confusion on his face. 

"Sir?" Martin wanted him to clarify.

"This will be a long story so get comfortable" Janus warned before starting his tale," When my parents were still alive they arranged a marriage with my late wife, Rona. As time passed we grew to love each other, then on the eve of my thirty seventh birth day we decided to go for an evening picnic. We had not brought any guards only a maid. A vampire attacked us. I do not remember what happened after that. I woke a few days later to find out Rona, the maid, and I had been turned. The maid ran in fear, but Rona and I could not abandon our people. Rona refused to drink. She became more and more ill. Eventually she fell into a coma. Years passed and I searched for a cure, but I could do little from here and I will not abandon my people. Your friend Jared from the university. His father was struck with vampirism not long after his lover died. Jared also had a younger brother, Li, so near blindness he just says he is blind. After hunters killed Jared's father Li somehow came to work here as a healer. As time passed Li and I grew close and eventually became lovers. I did not know it at the time, but I loved him the moment I laid eyes on him. Then Jared, his wife, and a few others died at the shrine not far from here. That is when I had begun to realize my love for him. He was so broken; he would not eat at all. I then took him to see Rona for the first time. He would often go talk to her, beg her to forgive him for sleeping with her husband. Sadly I was selfish and could not see that my love for him was more than lust. When a young vampire came by to ask me about a cure. I gave him what information I had. When he returned he had a small child with him who had been turned I thanked him for the vile and watched him give his daughter the cure. Then I left to give Rona the cure to end her curse and finally let her died. Li stopped me on the way with a question about where I wanted something. I snapped at him, told him things I did not mean. Then I left. I sat in Rona's room for two days working up the courage to give her the cure. When I woke her and told her of the cure. She looked around and asked for Li" The count had to pause as he remembered what happened. "I told her that we had an argument and I would see to him when I was more level headed. She smiled and said she was happy for me to find him. She said she believed that he was my soul mate. She took off her ring and made me promise to give it to him when we wed as a sign of her blessing," the count had to compose himself, "After she finally passed I went to beg Li's forgiveness for what I had said, but he was no wear to be seen. I learned that he had left and that the vampire man had given him the infant, to raise as his own before killing himself. I have sent a few guards to look for him, but he just seemed to vanish," Martin watched as the older man looked him dead in the eye, "Do not wait like I did. Let Iris know everything. Don't lose her like I did Li"

"I won't. I promise I will tell her everything."

The next morning the two said goodbye to the count and left before sunrise.

**I know ****it's**** lameish but I was kinda stuck...and u got to admit that Martin ****deserved**** to be slapped for what he did to Iris. ****Well**** R&R****I**** guess... ****I**** need ****coffee****... and pocky**

**ABC ADD Ooh look a sick, (****don't**** feel bad if u ****don't**** get it just ask me and ****I'll**** explain)**


	11. Im Sorry

**Omg I own nothing! That's right u can't sue me! XD wow im bord now****. Also glad 2 b back hope yall like.**

Martin looked at Iris as what the count said rung in his ears. He did not want to lose her, but was she ready for the truth. He may never know, but he had to try, "Iris-"

"Please don't speak Martin I have much to think about" Iris said. She still could not believe that he was alive. Why had he not come for her, why did she still love him, why? She felt the pain in her chest grow. She wanted answers, but could she handle them.

Martin paused she needed to know. He had to tell her. He opened his mouth, "Never mind" was his whisper.

*So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? The truth about my past impossible, she'd turn away from me.*

Iris saw the broken look on his face. She needed the truth now, he needed to tell her. She stopped and looked at him hurt in her eyes. "Why did you not come for me, write, something?"

*He's holding back, he's hiding, but what I can't decide: Why won't he be the man I know he is the man I see inside?*

Martin looked at her with the most woeful eyes. He looked at her, "I messed up Iris. I messed up so bad; it is my fault that Ami, Jared, and Mamir'z are dead." He looked at her seeing confusion in her eyes. He started to walk again by her side as he took a deep breath.

"Jared and Ami worshiped Sanguine and after we had all left the university we started to explore. It was fun and I must have started a dozen letters, but I was nowhere near a town at first. The after setting up camp one night Ami and Jared disappeared for a few days. When they came back they told me and Mamir'z to follow them. Sanguine had ordered them to bring us to him. At first it was just for fun then I really started to believe what I was being told. I did his bidding. I wanted to tell you, but a part of me was ashamed of what I was doing. Then about two years ago I had a nightmare that everyone was killed at the shrine. The nightmare unnerved me so much that I left for a walk in the dead of night. I was a good distance away when I heard screams. I ran back to the shrine, but they were all dead. Legion soldiers stood over their bodies. I hid in the bushes until they left. I buried them all. Ami, Jared, and Mamir'z I buried them far off close to Skingrad. I could have saved them had I been there, I failed them, Iris" Martin wanted to vomit he could never forgive himself, "As I buried our friends I wanted to find you and tell you what happened, I was just so ashamed. I wanted to be a man you could be proud of, but instead I failed you. I wandered the wilderness close to Kvatch. That's when a Priest found me. As he let me rest in the chapel I swore I would become a man you could be proud of then ask for your forgiveness. I know I am not yet a man you can be proud of, but I do love you and I am sorry for everything"

Iris looked at him she saw he spoke the truth. She stopped once more tears in her eyes; she could see that he had yet to forgive himself. He stopped and looked at her expecting her to be angry and sick. Instead she threw herself him his arms and started to cry, "I don't care what happened. All that matters is that you are all right."

He looked at her before he wrapped his arms around her "You forgive me?" he asked with disbelief. "There is nothing that needs forgiveness." Martin held her tight in the middle of the forest. "Martin?" Iris asked looking at him. He looked at her she was not that much shorter than he. "Yes" he answered. Iris blushed, "You know I love you too, right?"

Martin's smile was so radiant that words could not describe it. Iris blushed then paused as Martin's stomach growled making him blush. "I know a pond nearby. We can rest and eat there for the night."

Martin sat watching Iris climb a tree to make sure that no enemies where close. Martin pet the horse she had tied to the tree. He started to wonder what they would do from here on. He wondered if asking her if she would marry him would be too bold. He did give it to her with the promise of marriage when she came of age. It probably was after all he had not seen her for some time. He sighed then nearly jumped out of his skin as she landed beside him so silently she made no nose at all.

"How'd you do that?" Martin asked making Iris smile and giggled "Lots of practice".

They set up the camp and sat down. Martin was once again lost in thought as the shock of what happened to his home finally caught up with him. Iris noticed and watched him as everything registered. His mouth went to a frown. His eyes hardened and he paled ever so slightly. Iris knew he needed to think so she decided to build a fire and cook a few mushrooms she had picked from the area. As Iris put the mushrooms on sticks she watched as Martin started to look sick with grief. Once the mushrooms where warm she handed a stick to Martin, but he did not eat it. Iris ate her's slowly and watched as the man she loved relived those hellish days. Once she was finished she spoke "Martin please eat." She could tell that he did not want too, but ate to make her happy. Once he was done he looked at her. "Iris distract me; tell me things about you I do not know. I-I just don't want to think about it right now" his voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned back against the tree. Iris snuggled into his side and he held her close like he was afraid she'd disappear.

"Well um how do you feel about the Dark Brotherhood?" Iris asked and he looked at her.

"I am not fond of them, but I cannot say I hate them" he answered, was she part of the brotherhood?

"I don't know the whole story, but my mom was a whore for some noble. She had Lucien first and he was fine with that because he was not married and needed a son if he died. Then around the time mom got pregnant with Aleron, my dad married some woman. He told the midwife that when my mother gave birth to take the child and drown it. Lucien knew this and told the midwife that he would help her. That she should not have the death of a child on her hands. So when Aleron was born and Lucien and the midwife went to the pond near where they lived, Lucien drowned the midwife. He was thirteen. That's when the brotherhood first noticed him. From that day on they kept a close eye on him to see if he had potential. My step mother was a jealous woman. She was upset that she could not give birth and that my mom could. She beat my mom daily. Then when Aleron was five and Lucien was eighteen, I was born. My mom died, because she went into labor three months early thanks to being beaten by that woman and my dad. Lucien hid Aleron and me some where then killed everyone in my dad's house." Iris looked to see how Martin was taking this only to see the love that he had for her.

She started again, "Lucien ran as far away with us as he could. I was small and sickly so we did not get far. A woman appeared before him and made him an offer he just could not refuse. A safe place to raise Aleron and me. He had to take another life to be accepted into the brotherhood, and he did so. I learned that the woman was taking her son to bed. He was around ten I think. Lucien killed her and we were told to go to one of the sanctuaries. I was raised there. Then when I turned eight the Listener came to my party and spoke with my brother. I was then taken across Cyrodiil to complete recommendations for the Mages guild. Then I met you."

Martin smiled running his hand through her hair. He noticed how her eyes darkened, "Aleron was murdered. It was a Watch Captain. Lucien sent his Silencer to avenge our brother. Llathasa Indarys killed Phillida's family, but she was wounded. She made it back to Cheydinhal only to pass. She had tricked Lucien and her son to sign a marriage agreement not long before she died. The contract came into effect the moment she died. The two of them are happy and have a baby girl named Adriana. I have yet to see my niece, but I was planning on going to Cheydinhal to see her soon. Well anyway um after you left I threw myself into my studies and graduated early. They even let me carve my staff. The night of my graduation I went to that place you showed me where the wild horses liked to graze. Prince Ebel was there. He was amazed to see me. He asked how his "favorite little sister" was doing. He asked how you where, I think he knew that you where his brother I think they all knew. Later that week the Arch Mage found out something that he had been searching for since he was a young man. His wife was a Breton and had a little sister that disappeared when she was very young. That little sister was my mother. I finally had her name, not even Lucien knew it: Celia Lachance"

Martin looked at her as she told him the story; she paused to let what she had said sink in. He just waited for her to continue. "Uncle Hannibal gave me something my aunt left my mother in her will. A home near Bruma. It is honestly the perfect place for a mage. I can do my research in peace. While I traveled, looking for clues about you I ran across a castle called Battle Horn. It was under attack. I couldn't just leave them so I helped the people there. The Lord of the castle had died and in his will he said that whoever freed the castle from the siege would become its new owner. I mainly stay there. Fredrick would often visit me and tried to court me. I told him no. He wanted to prove himself to me in hopes of changing my mind. He started to investigate Aleron's death. He learned that the one he suspected of killing Aleron was already under investigation by him for other reasons. Phillida killed him or had him killed to silence him. I attended his funeral where his sister gave me a letter explaining this and how he somehow sent evidence to the Elder Counsel in a way that Phillida could not tamper with."

"Go on" Martin urged all the while thinking about all the nasty things he planned to do to Phillida. "During my speech I saw Phillida in the crowd and he recognized me by my last name. That night as I wait in our old dorm I talked with my uncle. He knew that I was about to do something stupid. He handed me a dagger and wished me luck. Around midnight I was attacked I managed to kill three of them but Phillida and the other five managed to knock me unconscious. I woke in the prison. I-I soon found myself face to face with your father he recognized me and said he did not care what I had done, but that what crimes I had bounties for he would pardon. He asked me to follow them. The escape route led through my cell. Not long after we started walking were we attacked. The female Blade died. The two other Blades refused to let me follow them. I gave the earring Ebel gave me to your father. He smiled when he saw the ring you gave me. I moved the Blade's body onto a platform after they left. I found a hole in the wall and followed it. It was some kind of old cave or mine. There were a lot of goblins. I managed to find a dagger before I found my way back to the escape route. Your father and the two blades where under attack. I helped and your father made the Blades let me follow. He told me he knew he was going to die and he knew that your brothers where already dead. When we got to the room that would lead us to the swearers we found the gate barred. We spent some time trying to open it before we decided to take a side passage. It was a dead end. We heard nose behind us and knew that the assassins where close by. The two Blades ran to fight them leaving me to defend your father."

Martin watched as tears welled up in her eyes. "He handed me the Amulet of Kings and told me that he had another son that only a man named Jauffre knew about. One of the assassins managed to slip pass as one of the Blades died. As I was fighting it off a hidden passage opened in the wall and another assassin attacked your father. I managed to kill the two assassins, but the assassin struck your father in the heart and I could not heal him. As he lay dying he looked at me and said the oddest thing."

"What did he say?" Martin asked pulling her close feeling her shake. "He said he always wanted a daughter. Then he just died with a smile on his face. The Blade rushed in and helped me up. I told him what happened. He told me where to find Jauffre. I then set off to Weynon Priory. Jauffre told me where you were and even though he gave me the name _Martin _it did not occur to me that you where the son... Sorry I slapped you like that" Iris finished. Martin smiled, "I deserved it" Martin said. They went to sleep sitting like that, just holding onto each other.

The next morning Martin was the first to rise. He looked at Iris as she snuggled closer to him. He turned what she had told him over in his head. He could not be mad at her for the death of a father he did not know. Also it seemed as if the man knew that he and Iris would once again find each other.

Martin felt himself smile, so Uriel wanted a daughter, well he may just get a daughter-in-law. Possibly a granddaughter as well. 'Wait bad Martin. Do not start thinking on that.'

He felt Iris stir and looked down. "Good morning" he said watching her slowly wake up. "Mornin'" Iris mumbled back. Martin stood and helped her stand. They quickly picked up camp and started walking.

"We still have some time before we will reach Weynon Priory, so we will spend the night with some friends of mine at Weatherleah. Then we will pass Hackdirt. When in Hackdirt do not make eye contact and stay close."

When they reached Weatherleah a man ran up to them. Iris smiled and grabbed Martin's hand. "Martin this is my friend Guilbert Jemane, his brother Reynald should be close," Iris said. "Actually Reynald is making dinner as we speak come inside." Guilbert led them inside.

"Wow the place is spotless for once!" Iris joked noticing the lack of alcohol. "Reynald is trying to quit so that he and Dar-Ma can marry." Guilbert said.

"When did this happen!" Iris asked amazed looking at the younger twin as he cooked.

"I've been clean for two months and we have been engaged for one week" Reynald explained.

Martin watched as she talked with her friends about things that happened since she last seen them.

The next morning Iris and Martin set off. It was a little past noon when the two reached Hackdirt and took until sun set to reach the Priory. Iris pulled out her dagger as they approached. Something just was not right. That's when they saw the assassins chasing the Dunmer. Iris killed the two chasing the man as Martin tried to calm the man.

Iris and Martin raced to the chapel in hopes of helping Jauffre. As the doors flew open they saw the old man in a corner surrounded. Martin threw a shock spell as Iris did the same. The assassins lay dead and the three ran to see if the amulet was okay. It was gone.

"Let us head to Cloud Ruler" Jauffre said before Iris spoke up. "No it is not safe to travel at night. Any way we need to get you to a healer. I'd do it but I would prefer if my friend Anna looked at you. She should be in Chorrol today. Then we can spend the night in a home I have not too far from here"

Jauffre looked miffed that this _child _would argue with him about what was best, but she did have a point Martin looked about ready to drop.

Once in Chorrol an Argonian woman came up to Iris and asked to speak with her they spoke off to the side and Iris seemed to become worried. She nodded her head before walking back over to the two men. "Let's go find my friend, Anna she should be at the Castle with her brother.

After finding Anna and everyone being checked over Iris pulled Anna off to the side. They spoke softly as well. Anna nodded and went up to the men as Iris slinked out of the castle courtyard.

"Please follow me," was all Anna said before she started to lead them away from Chorrol.

Iris paused as she over looked the small town. It was even more silent than this morning. She had found Blossom, but the shopkeep said that it was her horse and that Dar-Ma never even made it to Hackdirt. Iris knew this was a lie. She rented a room and inspected the inn.

The room next to her's was trashed. She also noticed that there seemed to be many trap doors all over the place. She watched as the inn keeper went to his room from the shadows. She silently slipped down stairs and found another trap door. She looked around before she begun to whisper "_open to me that which would keep me out_"

The door unlocked and she climbed down she saw her friend beaten and locked in a cell. "Dar-Ma" she whispered making the maiden look at her. "Iris? You must get me out of here; they attacked me as I rest in the inn. They wish to kill me. Please!" Dar-Ma whispered as Iris grabbed the key and unlocked her. The two climbed the latter and shut the door. Once outside Dar-Ma grabbed Blossom and they ran for it. After making sure that her friend was home Iris ran to hers. She had told Anna to put Martin in her room and Jauffre in the barracks.

She could tell that the old man did not like her, but she could care less. Once inside the walls of her home she made her way to her room. She opened the door and slipped in. Martin was sitting on the edge of her bed looking worried. "Iris!" he said as he noticed her. He pulled her to him and held her close. "How did I just **know** that you where awake? You need to sleep" Iris said hugging him back.

"Stay with me?" Martin asked he did not want to let her out of his sight. He had overheard the woman Anna talking to one of the men at arms about Iris.

_Martin was bored and slightly worried. He inspected Iris's room, but did not dig. The wal__ls where lined with weaponry and tapestries, as well as a few painting of Iris and what he assumed were her brothers. He saw many expensive alchemy equipment and ingredients._

_Martin felt the want to dig, but he did not want to breach Iris's privacy so he __thought to take a quick walk __around the Castle, but as he approached the bedroom door he heard voices._

"_How could you let Lady Lachance go to Hackdirt __**alone**__!" came an angry whisper. "There was nothing I could do! She gave me orders to make sure that those __men got here safely and placed where she asked! Also Lady Lachance wants you at the Priory to confirm her suspicions. She also said that everyone must be ready for battle at a moment's notice: that includes __**you**__!" Martin recognized this voice as Anna's._

"Fine, but can I change first?"

Martin blushed and let her go. He watched as she grabbed a simple night dress and went to a changing screen. He felt something in him stir as she realized she was undressed behind the screen. He mentally scolded himself and went to lie on the bed after locking the door. Iris joined him soon after and they both fell asleep holding each other.

"The two of you are lucky momma sent that old monk to eat and not wake you or he would be upset" came a devious little voice from onside the bed. Martin opened his eyes and peered over Iris to see a young Nord boy smiling cleverly at them. Martin blinked a few times before his brain caught up making him blush. He was on his side both arms around Iris holding her close while she held on to his sleeping garb.

"Henry…how did you get in my room?" came Iris's muffled voice as she kept it buried in Martin's chest. "Momma gave me the key" Iris turned to look at Henry wanting the boy to explain more. "Momma came in earlier to make sure that the two of you had clean clothes and to see if she needed to wash the bedding…even though she washed it yesterday…" Henry crossed his eyes trying to guess what his mother had meant while Iris and Martin's faces turned scarlet. "Henry get back on track," Iris said sitting up covering the upper half of her face with her hand, before slipping out of bed and walking towards the clothing set out. Martin's had simple clothes to be covered by a light grey robe and Iris had her special armor laid out.*

While Martin went change first Iris made Henry finish the story "Well after leaving the room Momma looked kinda disappointed, but I don't know why… Any way she saw the old monk going to wake y'all up so she convinced him that he needed to eat and that it would be okay if I woke y'all up."

After the two were done changing they followed Henry to the dining hall. Jauffre looked up from his eggs as the trio walked in. He noticed how close Martin stayed to Iris. This made him a little worried, but he guessed it was fine for now; the boy had been through hell.

"Good morning" Jauffre said as the two sat down, he was about to talk about what rout they would take when a man rushed in and whispered into the girl's ear.

"We've got a problem" Iris started before nodding to three men in the corner that Jauffre and Martin did not notice before. The three slunk out of the castle like shadows. "What kind of problem?" Jauffre asked watching her. "Manuel spotted at least five assassins at the priory; I sent Razvan, Benji, and Riordan a head to watch the roads."

Jauffre had to admit he was impressed; he had tried to gather information about her while she was retrieving Martin, she just seemed so familiar, but sadly he could find none. Not even her arrest records. He even asked around here about how she became lady of this castle. The captain of her guard told him the story, but would tell him nothing more.

Iris was a mystery to the old man. She and Martin where talking now, well more like she was calming a few fears of his. "I vote we go the back way stay off the main roads, I have horses you can use here. What do you say brother Jauffre?" Iris said looking at the older man. She could tell he wanted to be in charge, as he was supposed to be in his opinion. Jauffre thought it over, while pride said to not use her idea logic said otherwise. He knew she was right and seemed to have a backup plan when he asked her what would happen if the encountered the assassins on the back roads.

The trip to Burma was quite dull and only took two days; the worst they ran into was a rat. Once at the temple, after Martin's speech, Iris sat down and talk to Martin about how to avoid being poisoned in great detail. Jauffre listened in and was amazed at how much she knew. Jauffre made her into a Blade.

He sent her to meet with Baraus in the Imperial City and she had been gone a few days. He watched at how Martin never took his nose out of a book. When Baraus came back without her he was a little upset with the man for letting her go alone into enemy territory, but then Baraus gave him just a small bit of back ground information on Iris. Niece to the Arch Mage!

When she finally came back she brought a man with her he was a Breton and he seemed to know Martin.

"Well I'll be a Scamp's bitch! Martin Cloud is that really you?" the Breton said Martin seemed equally surprised and happy. "Leon? It's good to see you old friend!"

"Martin, who is this?" Jauffre asked not really recognizing the man from Martin's past. "His name is Leon; Leon, Iris, and I used to have classes at the University together," Martin explained. Jauffre's eyebrows shot upward at the knowledge. It would explain why Iris and Martin where so close.

"We're sorry it took so long to get back it took Tar-Meena awhile to find the code in the books and Uncel Hannable needed me to run an errand for him." Iris said her voice soft that's when Martin took in her appearance. She looked tired like she had been crying and was wearing a set of robes that seemed oddly familiar. "Iris, what's wrong?" Martin asked softly he had not seen her this upset since Aleron...By the Nine!

Martin pulled her close ignoring Jauffre's appalled look. "Do you want to talk about it?" Martin asked slowly, many of the Blades started showing up at this point, Iris shrugged.

Martin got her message, she wanted to talk but not with everyone around. He started to lead her away to his room.

Jauffre wanted to follow, but maybe this Leon could give him answers to the questions he did not know how to bring up with Martin. "Leon was it? I am Jauffre grand master of the Blades. You must be hungry please come with me to the kitchen."

Jauffre and the Blades sat shocked at what they had just learned, before Martin had left the university he had proposed to Iris and she said yes. "We must put a stop to this at once!" Jauffre said thinking only of blood lines. Baurus shook his head, "Grand Master is what you are saying wise?"

"Yes think about it Grand Master, we have only seen them together a handful of times and we can see that they love each other" Cyrus commented.

"But the blood line cannot be any more-"

"Grand Master do you hear yourself? You sound like a stuck up bastard who sneers when they see a Nord married to a Breton." Jena said remembering Jauffre's parentage.

"If it's her credentials you want to attack next let look at what else we learned from Leon: niece to the late Arch-Mage Traven, current Arch-Mage, close friend to Count Skingrad, Sister-in-law to Farwil Indaris, owns property all over Cyrodiil, and is highly respected by many people" Caroline said.

Jauffre did pause and think about it, they were right but there was just something missing that they did not realize. Her past before Martin. "What of her past before Martin?" He voiced making them all think. Steffan was the one to speak.

"Her past does not matter. One's family can do many terrible things, but that does not mean that the child will not do right. My father and mother were thieves and I followed in their footsteps until the Blades found use of me."

"Well said, well said" came a voice from behind them; a Bosmer dressed in finery carrying silver arrows.

"Who are you?" Jauffre asked.

"Funny you should ask."

**Ohh cliffie can anyone guess who the Bosmer is...**

**R&R plz**


End file.
